


This is DEFINITELY a Kissing Book

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, The Princess Bride References, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: Spock and Jim as Westley and Buttercup, eff yeah.





	This is DEFINITELY a Kissing Book

Once upon a time there was a starship captain so beautiful that everyone (except for the Klingons) adored him. People all over the galaxy wanted him for a bed partner. And this captain had a lot of himself to give away, not that we’re shaming him for that.

The only one who never tried to bed the captain was his loyal best friend and second in command. He was a Vulcan, and so he could never experience feelings.

Or so everyone thought.

The Vulcan did anything and everything the captain asked, always responding with “As you wish.” But over time, the captain began to realize that when he said “as you wish”, what he _really_ meant was, “I love you.”

The captain was stunned. Many people had desired him before, but never before had anyone _loved_ him, not like this. And he was shocked to realize that he loved the Vulcan too.

There was nothing for him to do than to go straight to the Vulcan’s cabin (luckily he slept right next door) and tell him at once.

The Vulcan called from inside, “Enter.” The captain stepped into the cabin, his hands behind his back. He was more nervous than he’d ever been in his whole life.

The Vulcan was silent, waiting for him to speak.

“I love you,” the captain finally said, unable to meet the Vulcan’s eyes. “I know this must come as something of a surprise to you, but I have loved you for several hours now, and every second, more. I thought an hour ago that I loved you more than anyone has ever loved another person, but a half hour after that I knew that what I felt before was nothing compared to what I felt then. But ten minutes after that, I understood that my previous love was a sapling compared to the mighty oak. Your eyes are like that, did you know? Brown and rich like wood, or sweet Earth soil. How many minutes ago was I? Twenty? Had I brought my feelings up to then? It doesn't matter.”

The captain still could not look at him.

“I love you so much more now than twenty minutes ago that there cannot be comparison. I love you so much more now then when you welcomed me inside, there cannot be comparison. There is no room in my body for anything but you. My arms love you, my ears adore you, my knees shake with blind affection. My mind begs you to ask it something so it can obey. Do you want me to follow you for the rest of your days? I’ll do that. If you’re hungry, let me bring you food, or if you’re thirsty and nothing will quench it but Romulan ale, I’ll go to the Neutral Zone, even though it’s forbidden, and bring a bottle back for your lunch. Dearest Spock...Spock, Spock, Spock, Spock, Spock. Darling Spock, adored Spock, sweet perfect Spock, whisper that I have a chance to win your love.”

And with that, he dared the bravest thing he'd ever done: he looked right into his eyes.

Spock was staring at him blankly. Then he turned and disappeared into their shared bathroom.

The captain closed his eyes, slapping himself in the forehead. “ _Idiot_ ,” he whispered to himself.

Suddenly Spock reentered, swiftly pulling the captain into his arms and kissing him.

Since the invention of the kiss, there have been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one was number 6.

“My beloved Jim,” Spock murmured. “My heart’s true mate. You certainly kept me waiting long enough.”

Jim laughed with relief, throwing his arms around him and dragging him into another kiss.

“Forgive me for exiting so suddenly, but I was quite overwhelmed by your sudden declaration,” Spock continued. “I needed a moment to collect myself.”

“Do you love me, Spock? Is that what you’re saying?”

Spock stared at him in disbelief. “Do I _love_ you? If your love were a grain of sand, mine would be an infinite universe of beaches. I have not known a moment in years when the sight of you did not send my heart careening against my side. I have not known a night when your visage did not accompany me to sleep. There has not been a morning when you did not flutter behind my waking eyelids….do I make myself clear, Jim, or shall I continue?”

“Never stop,” Jim said with a grin.

“There has not been-“

“If you’re teasing me, Spock, I’m going to kill you.”

Spock fixed him with a semi-stern gaze. “Vulcans do not tease.”

“You still haven’t said you love me.”

“Is that what you require? That is simple: I love you. Shall I say it louder? _I love you._ Shall I spell it out for you? I l-o-v-e y-o-u. In Klingonese? _qaparHa'qu'_. In Vulcan? _Ashau nash-veh k’dular_. In Tellarite?” Spock made several rough grunting noises, his eyes shining with joy.

Jim giggled, wrapping his arms firmer around him. “You’re definitely teasing me now.”

“Perhaps a little,” Spock admitted. “I’ve been saying it to you for so long, you just wouldn’t listen. Every time you said ‘Mister Spock, have that paperwork in by 1800 hours’, you thought I was answering ‘as you wish’, but that’s only because you were hearing wrong. ‘I love you’ was what it was, but you never understood.”

“I do now,” Jim said, pushing their foreheads together. “Let’s make up for lost time.” He smiled and led Spock to the bed.

And so they lived and loved for many happy years. But their fortune couldn’t last forever. One day, tragedy struck, and Spock, sacrificing himself for the ship and her crew, died right before Jim’s eyes. Trapped behind glass, Spock couldn’t even be held by his lover one last time.

Jim sat in his room for days, clutching the antique book Spock had just bought him for his birthday, desolated by grief.

“I will never love again.”

But then, after months passed, Jim regained hope. Spock’s spirit still lingered in the mind of their friend Bones, and his body had been resurrected on a planet named Genesis. And even though there were forces that would stop Jim from traveling to that hazardous land, he withstood every test to get his soulmate back.

“Spock and I are joined by the bonds of love,” Jim said. “And you cannot disguise that, not with a thousand cloaking devices. And you cannot break it, not with a thousand photon torpedoes.”

Finally, on the decaying planet, Jim found Spock, just as he had been before, and cradled him in his arms. They managed to escape just in time. But Spock was unresponsive.

“I-is he...dead?” Jim asked Bones.

“He’s only _mostly_ dead. And mostly dead means still alive.” Bones tapped on Spock’s chest. “Hey! Hello in there! Whatcha got here that’s worth living for?”

“ _True love_ ,” Spock groaned out.

Jim covered his mouth. He looked at Bones and smiled, feeling hope for the first time in months.

They returned Spock to his home world, where Spock’s mind and his body were reunited. Spock was confused and disoriented at first, but when his eyes fell upon Jim, he knew he was someone very special. “I am told you came back for me...why would you do this?” he asked.

Jim smiled at him. He stepped toward him, took Spock’s hands, and said: “Death cannot stop true love...all it can do is delay for a while.”

Spock wasn’t completely sure why, but he felt he needed to kiss this human straight away.

Since the invention of the kiss, there have been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them _all_ behind.


End file.
